


Be Careful What You Ask For

by Geri_Lea



Series: Acceptance AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri_Lea/pseuds/Geri_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mark wanted was a couple of hours to himself to watch a cycling race on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on the sequel to Acceptance and ended up writing what is really nothing but Martian porn and isn't really necessary to the plot. So thought I'd just post as an Acceptance ficlet. Not that it needs to read as part of the series, it's just how it is in my head.

Mark knew Sebastian was up to something the moment his office door opened, and he tries hard not to focus on the movements on the other side of the house. Doors opening and closing, before finally the soft pad of feet could be heard making their way to behind the sofa he was sprawled on. Before Sebastian could even think of disturbing him he snatched up the remote and upped the volume on the TV. The subtle hint did nothing to stop his boyfriend blocking the TV minutes later.

“Mark,” Sebastian flashes him the sweetest smile but all Mark gives him a death glare.

“I told you Seb, three hours, Sunday afternoon. Let me watch my bike race in peace. It hasn’t even been an hour!” If Sebastian didn’t move his ass out of his view he was going to smack it and Sebastian wouldn’t find anywhere near as enjoyable as last time.

“I know!” Sebastian does even look close to half apologetic when he moves towards him. “ _I tried_ , I was working.” There’s a pout him, one that Mark couldn’t stand but hell he’d given up quite some time ago trying to rid Seb of it.

Mark groans and has to resist shoving Sebastian off him when he crawls into his lap, mouth pressing kisses to his neck before rubbing his face against his two day old stubble, a happy little sigh leaving him. He had to be fucking kidding! He wanted sex now? He didn’t want it this morning, no he wanted to sulk about Mark not having gone shopping yesterday which meant he couldn’t make them pancakes. His fingers curl around the remote control tightly trying to keep his temper in check.

“I was working and got bored,” Sebastian continues as Mark grabs his hips and pulls him down till his ass rested on his thighs; he could now see the screen over Seb’s shoulder.

“You were watching porn,” Mark finishes, Sebastian’s erection pressing into him a sign of how worked up he’d gotten himself. “Go relieve yourself or wait two and half hours. Take a pick.”

“But I want you,” his breathes heavily into his ear, grinding down into his lap, sounding wanton and needy. “I always want you. I want you to fuck me, I _need_ you to fuck me.” Mark groans when he feels cock begin to take notice of Sebastian’s squirming and pleas to fuck him.

“I wanted one afternoon Sebastian. Just _one_.”

“The race goes forever,” Sebastian whinges sounding like the five year old that Mark often accused him of being. “We can fuck quickly, we’ll be done long before your race is over. We can do it right here, you don’t even have to move.”

Mark grabs a handful of Seb’s hair and yanks his head up to stares at him. “You do know I’m going to punish you later for this, don’t you?”

Sebastian’s breath hitches in anticipation, grinning widely at having got what he wanted. “I don’t care about later.”

“You will,” Mark says pushing for him to get off his lap. “Strip, everything. Now.” Sebastian scrambles to obey and Mark shoos him to the side so he can enjoy some of the race while he still could. Without removing his gaze from the action on screen, he opens his shorts and frees his half hard cock. He doesn’t even half to ask to have a naked Sebastian fold to his knees in front of him, mouth hungrily swallowing around him.

“Fuck,” Mark breathes out letting his head fall back onto the sofa as Sebastian gives one of his more enthusiastic blow jobs, moaning continually around his length. Mark struggles to keep his eyes on the TV and not drift down to the lips wrapped around his cock, to stare into Seb’s needy eyes that were looking for approval. He makes a mental note that he needed to use Sebastian’s mouth fully later as he tugs on Seb’s hair to get him to rise back up. Seb’s mouth leaves him with a pop, his tongue swirling around the tip in one last lick before complying.

Sebastian straddles his lap once more as Mark reaches around to slide his fingers down Sebastian’s crack. He’s surprised to find that its slick with lube, his opening already stretched. He raises an eyebrow which has Sebastian bite his lip. “I said _quick_. I prepped before I asked. I want you to watch your race.” The way it’s said it’s clear that Sebastian fully believed that Mark should thank him. He wasn’t going to get anything near that.

“So sure you’d get what you wanted?” Mark wanted to tell him to fuck off for being so bloody cocky but his cock would prefer he exacted his revenge by some other means, at a later point in time. “Turn around,” Mark orders not even wanting to hear a response to his question. Mark’s hand falls to Seb’s hips, positioning him in place as Sebastian eagerly obeys. Mouthing at Sebastian’s shoulder, Mark waits for him to line himself up, shifting till Mark’s cock presses against his hole, and then sinks slowly down its length with a satisfied sigh.

Wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s chest, Mark coaxes him to lean back, his hands tighten their grip on Sebastian’s hips to halt his movements so he can check what’s happening in the race. “You want to fuck, you do the work,” Mark orders picking up his beer from the table next to him, the other remaining on Sebastian’s hip, fingers stroking little circles, conveying a very different message than his cold tone.

Sebastian makes a happy noise, clearly not opposed to the idea as he circles his hips, pressing down into Mark’s lap to get his cock as deep as possible. Mark closes his eyes, just for a moment as he enjoys being buried so fully in the other man, his hand moving stroke his stomach in encouragement, to feel the muscles tense beneath his palm, to just touch Sebastian.

 After a moment, Sebastian raises himself up, ass clenching tightly around Mark’s cock as he does, knowing exactly how to make Mark’s breath hitch and then falls down quickly.

Mark lets him set the pace, it’s quick and he can sense that Seb really is after a fast fuck. Mark does nothing to stop him or aide him in his quest to get off, he drinks his beer, tries to not care about the fact that his boyfriend was riding his cock with little mewls of pleasure. But less and less the race becomes of interest, beer abandoned as he sets about sucking bruises into Sebastian’s throat, feeling the vibrations of his moans under his lips as he sets about reinstating the ones that had healed from one of last week’s fucks.  

He waits for the moment that Sebastian’s hand reaches for cock, looking for the final touch to push him over the edge, that moment when he’s decided he can’t take anymore.  It’s then Mark grasps at Sebastian’s hips and forces him down, Mark’s cock throbbing inside of him as he has Sebastian still his movements, a choked moan received in protest.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Mark orders. “You wanted my cock so bad, you come from just my cock.”

Sebastian arches in his grip as his hand is torn from his cock. “Mark!”

“Move,” Mark prompts him watching as Sebastian lips parted with a whine wanting nothing more than to bite at them, but instead he settles for biting at the spot behind Seb’s ear that turns Sebastian’s whine into a panted moan.

“I thought you wanted quickie?” Sebastian finally manages to force out some words as Mark hands coax him into a new rhythm, guiding his movements, forces him to set a slow pace. Mark was well aware that it would take Sebastian far longer to come on just his cock, but he would and he could.

“Changed my mind and I’m not close, plus I’m watching the race,” Mark though was nuzzling his neck as he says the words, he hadn’t looked at the screen for some time. “You’re making me realise I can do two things at once.”

“Jerk,” Sebastian rasps before his insult dissolves into a whimper when Mark starts playing with both his nipples, tweaking and pulling them so he was squirming around Mark’s lap, so Mark’s cock rubbed his prostate just right. Oh yeah, Mark was going to enjoy this. He knew exactly how this was going to end and he was going to make Seb whimper so prettily all the way there.

Sebastian being Sebastian though does attempt to take care of his own needs when it all gets too much. Hands seeking his cock when he thinks he can’t take anymore, Mark had to stop playing with his nipples to grab at them, holding them tightly and telling him that was strike two. Sebastian didn’t fight him, instead the word, “please,” is said for the first time, hands dropping to his sides as Mark keeps tight hold of them.

Mark keeps careful check on his control, he ensures to not let himself get too close to the edge, he wasn’t ready to fall no matter how badly Sebastian was trying to tempt him, his ass squeezing around him deliciously, so tight and hot. But he wasn’t ready to end this despite all of Sebastian’s sobbed pleas. The burn in his body hadn’t yet ignited into a fire beyond his control, unlike Sebastian who appeared to have surrendered himself over to the flames already.

“Mark,” Sebastian begs, hips circling with Mark’s cock deep in him. “Touch me, I need to come. Please. I’m sorry for interrupting the race. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not sorry,” Mark rejects his sobbed apology, “But you will be.” He lets his hips snap up, driving up hard into Sebastian’s willing body, ensuring that his thrusts deliberately miss Sebastian’s sweet spot, the cries falling from Sebastian making Mark teeter dangerously close to the edge, caught out by how fast he arrived to that point. He has to force himself to stop, his body straining under his will as Sebastian’s slick body collapses back into him, ass clenching around his cock as he gasps for Mark to fuck him properly.

“Keep moving,” Mark says staring down at Sebastian’s body that was stretched taught, heaving in mouthfuls of air, skin glistening, and his cock flushed an angry red and leaking a steady stream of precum. Mark’s pretty sure he can keep Seb on edge a little longer.

“I can’t,” Sebastian though circles his hips. “My legs hurt…”

Mark wraps his arms around him tightly in an instant, kisses the side of his throat before licking along his jaw. “Should have said that before mate,” his voice edges with concern, despite the thick arousal that surrounded it. His hands cover Seb’s thighs, squeezing and rubbing at the cramped muscles. Sebastian grunts his approval before Mark coaxes him to the floor in front. He didn’t want Seb to be in pain, didn’t want him to be distracted in any way from the pleasure Mark was about to unleash on his senses.

“Hands and knees,” Mark murmurs when Sebastian stumbles to his feet, his cock aching for Seb’s sweet ass. There’s no delay to obey as Seb drops the rug, ass in the air and legs lewdly spread. There’d never been a more inviting sight as Mark moves between them, pausing only long enough to shed his pants properly and nip at one delectable ass cheek. He doesn’t tease, he just lines up his cock and pushes straight back in, and Sebastian’s groan in response sounding like it could have been a thank you.

“Stay still,” Mark bends down to kiss between his shoulder blades. He pulls back, dragging his cock out in a long slide before he drives back into Seb in one fast movement, with enough force that he has to grab Sebastian’s hips to keep him in place, smiling as Sebastian arches his back trying to get Mark to use the perfect angle. And for a while its fun to listen to Sebastian’s frustrated pleas before Mark decides he wants more and sets about hitting Sebastian’s prostate perfectly.

Immediately their living room is filled with a loud babble of thanks punctuated between growing cries as Mark pushes Sebastian right to breaking point, desperately trying to keep himself away from tumbling right along with him.

“Mark! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Sebastian was chanting at him, “So close. Just like that. Please don’t stop.”

And Mark doesn’t, rhythm not faltering once as Sebastian begins to flutter around him before he howls loudly, shattering so beautifully Mark wishes he could see his face and not just the shudders that wrack his body as he gradually slows his thrusts.

“So good, so good,” Sebastian’s whimpers are made into the rug under his face as Mark slowly withdraws. He helps Sebastian to turn over before he can collapse into a puddle of limbs. Sebastian lies there and smiles up at him. “So good,” he repeats contentedly.

“Yeah mate, I know.” Mark bends down to kiss the inside of a knee, rubbing his face on the inside of his thigh as he tries to garner control of himself and even his breathing.

Beneath lidded eyes Sebastian watches as Mark reaches for a few pillows from the sofa behind him before grabbing his legs and lifting him so he could shove them under hips. “What are you doing?” Sebastian blinks in confusion before moments later Mark was sinking back into him. “Don’t!”

“We’re not done,” Mark’s smile he gives him looks genuinely evil. “ _I’m_ not done.”

“I’ll blow you,” Sebastian bargains but Mark was already reaching for his cock, stroking him despite still being over sensitive. Sebastian immediately cries out before attempting to squirm away as Mark starts fucking him hard, not caring that he hadn’t yet recovered. There was no mercy given on his nerve endings, his cock and prostate battered as Mark stroked him off in time with his quick movements.

“You wanted a quickie right?”

“Mark!” Sebastian’s hands try and push him away, to bat at the hand gripping his cock but it just has Mark fuck him harder, so hard that he has to push his hands above his head to stop him sliding about or otherwise he was going to have a serious case of carpet burn. He can only cry out protests that seem to fall on deaf ears, and eventually his cries fall to shattered whimpers as Mark moans between his legs.

Mark wants to let go, wants to fly apart, give himself over to the wave that was building inside him, but he wanted to wait, wanted to drag Seb back there with him, wanted to pile Seb’s body with so much pleasure he’d scream. There was nothing he liked better than giving Seb exactly what he wanted, even if it was tenfold. Mark wanted Sebastian completely at his mercy, wrecked, blown apart so he could collect all the pieces for himself.

For a while there’s muted cries, Sebastian’s body limp as he let Mark continue to use him, all resistance gone. His head was pushed back into the rug, arched away from Mark’s sight, fingers bunched tightly in threads of the rug as he clung on to his sanity. He was sure that at any moment he would die, that the pleasure being heaved on his body would have him die. Too intense, the pain though now had a sweetness to it, one that has his body clutch at Mark’s cock when it drove into him, has his body shudder with each perfect stroke against his prostate, each sweep of Mark’s thumb across his cockhead; both actions occurring in tandem, making him feel like there wasn’t a moment of relief from the torture. He just wanted Mark to come, wanted Mark to end this. End him. But his was so far from words, his last ‘please’ seemingly an eternity ago. Not that Mark heard him, not that Mark cared, he was in love with a monster.

Mark had buried himself away, locked himself away till all that mattered was to keep moving, trying to numb out the world so he could keep going. It’s why he doesn’t notice at first, that Sebastian’s eyes were fixed on him wide, mouth gasping as he stares at him. It’s not until Sebastian’s clawing at his arms, tries and pulls him down does he realise that Seb was close again. Mark lets himself drop down, his hand leaving Sebastian’s cock to support himself shakily above Seb who was pushing against him, shifting with him, mouth open slackly as his own hand jerks himself off in uncontrolled strokes.

“Seb,” Mark calls out, there was no way he could stop his orgasm, not now, not with Sebastian tugging his hair sharply with his free hand, pressing his lips to his. They don’t kiss, they simply press together, Sebastian’s scream swallowed moments before Mark’s shout. And then Mark’s gone, lost to himself and blinding pleasure, and the world seems so far away, Seb feels so far away as he lets everything pour out of him, over and over, until he can’t anymore, until he falls, a panting mess on top of a sweaty heap that was Sebastian.

Mark doesn’t move. He lies there, cheek pressed into the rug as he tries to catch his breath, Sebastian unmoving beneath him, pinned completely by his weight. He should move, roll off, but instead closes his eyes and stays there, the sounds of the television slowly seeping into his consciousness. It’s only then that he makes the effort and lifts himself off to stretch out next to Seb. He kisses Sebastian’s bite reddened lips.

“Seb?” Mark rubs his nose against his ear trying to rouse him, but all gets is a smiled sigh. “You fucking shit,” Mark’s voice though only holds notes of love, his hand stroking his cheek before he moves to breathe him. “I just wanted three hours to myself…”

He looks up at the screen then, halting showering his face in kisses to remember that he actually cared about today’s cycling race. It wasn’t finished yet, it was still going, but Mark sighs and instead snuggles into the side of Sebastian feeling the pull to join him in slumber. And he does, for a bit, a short nap before he decides they needed to clean up.

Sebastian’s doesn’t stir when Mark wipes him down, doesn’t make a peep at the suggestion to get up and shower, so Mark leaves him. He showers and dresses, finds a blanket to cover Sebastian’s naked body because it was distracting having him sprawled naked out on the living room floor and he wanted to watch the last bit of the race without eyeing him up.

When Sebastian does finally wake it’s with confusion. “The bed is hard,” he mumbles, an arm and a leg moving to hug Mark closer, a grunt of dissatisfication given at the fact that Mark was clothed.

“We’re on the floor,” Mark answers nonchalantly as he reads one of his car magazines.

That has Sebastian pick himself up enough to look around the living room. Mark turns to watch the blush creep across Sebastian’s face, as he remembers what had happened. “How long was I asleep?”

“You dinner is on the kitchen bench. Jenson dropped around takeout for us. But you wouldn’t get up.”

Sebastian bolts into an upright position then. “You let Jenson see me sleeping on the floor after you fucked out my brains?!” Sebastian screeches at him.

 Mark shifts his head away to save his eardrums. “He didn’t see you naked, and I didn’t tell him that _I fucked out your brains_.” Though that does have Mark grin, one that disappears when Sebastian punches him hard in the ribs. “Fuck mate!”

“Why did you do that? What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Wrong with me?” Mark groans in pain rolling out from under the blanket and away from any more potential blows. “You’ve been asleep for six fucking hours! I couldn’t wake you and I told Jenson that you passed out watching cartoons!”

Sebastian doesn’t appear to be anymore at ease with that response, nostrils flaring. “Yes that is a much better thing to tell him,” he seethes.

Excised from the blanket, Mark tosses aside his magazine and moves to get up to leave Seb to sulk on his own. However the moment he’s on his feet, Sebastian is sitting up, sulk forgotten. “Where are you going?”

“Thought I’d go see if I can fix the rattle in my truck.”

“Don’t,” Sebastian pleads, fingers locking around his ankle. “Stay.”

The neediness in Sebastian’s eyes has Mark sit back down and reach for his magazine. But Sebastian snatches it from him and tosses it across the room. “You want more sex?”

“No,” Sebastian answers quickly as Mark lies back down and presses into his side. “I don’t think I’ll ever need sex again.” He settles with his head on Mark’s chest, clutching him tightly.

Mark chuckles at that. “I very much doubt that.” Mark lets his hand stroke Sebastian’s bare back before a few moments later reaching down to brush across his ass. “You okay?”

“Sore,” Sebastian answers though he didn't sound at all sorry for himself. “I’m fucking you for the rest of the week.”

“Sure thing mate,” Mark says lifting his head to kiss the top of his head and tightening his grip on Seb.

There’s a long silence and Mark was wondering for a moment if Sebastian had drifted back off to sleep before the silence is broken. “I am sorry for interrupting the race.”

“Its fine, I enjoyed myself.” And Mark did mean it, his resentment over being disturbed was long past.

“So did I, twice,” Sebastian grins up at him. And Mark watches the smile quickly disappear, “But don’t make me do that again. Please?”

Mark reaches down to brush a thumb across his lips. “Not this week anyway,” he promises.

“Asshole,” Sebastian mutters biting hard at the tip of his thumb.

“I love you,” Mark tells him instead, a soft smile seeing his thumb released.

Sebastian kisses this thumb then, anger dissolving away. “I love you too.”

Mark drags him up so his face was above him and Sebastian kisses him slowly, like they had all the time in the world. It has worry creep in, because he was learning that he couldn’t live without this, without Seb. Mark breaks the kiss then, “Don’t leave me,” he whispers.

Sebastian shakes his head. “Never,” he promises. They share one more gentle kiss before Sebastian pops himself up to stare at the TV. “Can we watch some cartoons now your stupid race is done?”

*

 


End file.
